


Sweet Treats

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [4]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: DamiMaps December, F/M, Jason Todd is a good brother, bakeing food, damian bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Damian asked Jason for help with a food related project
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Treats

Jason was having a nice day off, he picked up a copy of Frankenstein. It had always been a treat to spend the day reading and drinking a nice cup of tea (what can he say Alfred has good taste) as till a certain Demon Spawn, decided to add some B&Eing to his permanent record. By you guessed it, breaking into Jason’s house uninvited. “Breaking and Entering, I thought Talia would have taught you better. What’d you need?” the look when the spawn realized that Jason was in fact there froze a look of panic on his face. “Todd. I require a book from you.” He shifted, puffed his chest out with crossed arms. The look Damian was probably going for was something along the lines of ‘Holier than this art’. But he ended up looking more like a child that was trying to act like a grown up. 

Jason sighed, “look, kid I don’t have all day. What is it that you  _ really  _ need? I know for a fact that the manor had ‘books‘.” Jason waited as the kid shifted from foot to foot. “I require help to find a book with backing institutions.” The young boy’s words were meticulous. The fearsome Red Hood found himself blinking towards the boy. Naturally being the adult in the situation he decided to do the responsible thing (for once). “Seining as you're an old man can't boil water without setting something on fire. I’m going to help.” The brats eyebrow rose “you?” ”me.” Damian seemed to weigh in his options. Apparently getting Jason’s help would guarantee the best outcome, as he made a -tt- sound “fine, I accept your offer.” 

“So what are you thinkin about making?” Damian’s face scrunched up in thought. “While in preparation, so far I’ve found cake pops to be the most optimal.” bookmarking the page Jason walked over to his kitchen. “I’m inferring that sense you broke into my house for a book, you don't’ have a recipe.” Damian’s face flushed and he 

sent a glare at Jason. “That need has not been met.” Soooooo this was going to be fun. “Well looks like we're finding a recipe and heading to the store.” 

It took an hour to find a recipe that was stifatory. By the end of the hour Jason was ready and willing to punch someone. It had taken an additional hour to  _ find  _ everything! So overall it took way too long for his likings. 

Damian decided he did not like baking. Hostly he still wasn't sure how  ~~Maps~~ Mia managed to convince him to partake in the bake off the rest of the detectives club was doing. With Todd's help (he would deny if asked), Damian put the completed cake pops onto a tupperware container and brought it with him. 

The grand ranking was Olive in first with a cake. Damian with the cake pops Kyle with muffins. Pom with sugar cookies.  ~~ Maps ~~ Mia with what Damian thought was supposed to banana bread. And Colton last with a very batterie brownie. Overall it was acceptable and helpful in finding a pastry loving giant . 


End file.
